Vacation to Gimmelshtump
by Boolia
Summary: Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes Vanessa and Perry, as his butler, to his home land in Gimmelshtump to visit his father. However, Doofenshmirtz told some lies in the letters he wrote. He told his dad that he was successful and rich, Vanessa was his daughter which is true , invented inventions that helped people and that Perry is his butler. What will happen when his dad finds out?
1. Part 1

Part 1

"That's enough fetch for one day, Perry." Baljeet told me. He patted me on the head as he took the yellow Frisbee out of my mouth.

Baljeet was pet-sitting me for the week as my family was down in Walt Wizzney World. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do some math problems that I printed off the Internet." He stood up and went inside.

I waited until he was inside and out of sight before I dropped the 'mindless pet' act and went into my Agent P persona. Before going, I pulled out an inflatable replica of me and blew it up (similar to the balloon from when I went on that road trip with my family, but awake and in my pet form of course). Baljeet was already worried about me before. I didn't want to find another 'friend' when I got back. I put the balloon next to the tree (I certainly hope the balloon doesn't accidently gets popped and he gets the wrong impression. I also hope that he doesn't decide to stay by my side until I fall asleep like my owners did when I was a scared platypup.)

I opened the tree entrance and went down the tube, the sliding door closed behind me.

_"Ah Agent P,"_ Major Monogram told me once I turned the monitor on. I was sitting in my chair. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is packing for a trip to his hometown in Gimmel…Gimmel…" There was a moment of silence as he thought of the right word.

"Gimmelshtump, sir." Carl told him off-screen. Monogram's eyes moved to his intern.

"Thanks Carl."

"Anytime, sir." My boss then looked mad.

"What did I say about correcting me when I'm talking to the agents?"

_"Sorry sir_, I was only trying to help you in trying to help in your pronunciation is all. No need to feel embarrassed." Monogram sighed.

"I guess. Sorry I shouted."

"It's okay sir." Monogram then turned back to me.

"So anyway Agent P, Doofenshmirz is going to…that place. And as you know, evil never takes a vacation. I need you to go over there and see what he's up to." I saluted, turned off the monitor and dashed off.

I went in from the veranda where Vanessa was. She was on her laptop at the table.

"Oh hi Perry the Platypus." She greeted me as I set my jetpack beside the wall. "Don't mind me. I'm just here, about to video chat with Lacy until we get in the taxi to take us to the airport to fly to Dad's home country." I nodded and left her on the veranda as she began talking with her friend.

_"Ah, Perry the Platypus_," My nemesis said to me when he saw me in his apartment. He had just come out of his room, carrying a suitcase. "I'm taking Vanessa to Gimmelshtump to meet my father. He says he doesn't want me coming but I'm coming anyway. You remember we went there earlier in the summer, don't you Perry the Platypus?"

I nodded. The place where you nearly killed both of us with your reckless driving? I remember. Although how you even _got_ your license is still a mystery to me.

"_Vanessa_!" He called. "I'm done packing!" He looked at me again. "You can leave now, Perry the Platypus. I'm not going to do anything evil." I stayed put.

"_Honest_! I'm just going to Gimmelshtump with my sweet daughter to visit my father. There's nothing evil about that, is there?" Again, I stayed put. He sighed. "Major Monogram told you that evil never takes a vacation, right Perry the Platypus?" I nodded. He sighed again and put his hands on his hips.

"_Look_ Perry the Platypus!" He snapped. "Major Monogram is _wrong, okay_? Evil _can _take a vacation, and you know why? Because I say it can. _Honestly_ Perry the Platypus, evil, no matter how fun it can be, is _exhausting, _okay? That's what vacations are for, to help relax you from your everyday tasks."

_"Vanessa_!" Doofenshmirtz called again.

_ "Okay, okay_!" Vanessa said, coming to us. "I'm coming, _sheesh_! I was only video chatting with Lacey on my laptop since I won't see her again in forever!"

"We'll only be gone a week."

"Which is _forever_ in teenager years!"

"Right." He then looked at me. "Hey, Perry the Platypus, you want to come with us?" I pointed to myself. _Me_? My nemesis nodded.

"Yeah, you. You can be my butler again." I was puzzled. What? Butler? What the heck is he talking about? Well, I knew what he was talking about but why does he want me to dress as a butler again?

"What you talking about Dad?" His daughter asked. Doofensmhmirtz looked at her and laughed nervously.

"Let just say that I told my dad some things that weren't true…"

"Like what? What did you tell him, Dad?" I glared at him as well. Yeah, Heinz, what _did_ you tell him?

"Well, I told him that I had a daughter who lives with me in my enormous palace and that I was rich and successful."

"So, you lied to him!"

"No, not exactly. The daughter part is true, isn't it? And since Perry is here now, he can be my butler. Every rich person has one."

"But he doesn't even has a plane ticket!"

"Vanessa, you know that doesn't stop evil."

_"_You have a point I guess! Dad, I may have been in your crazy schemes before, but I am _not_ going to be part of this one!"

_"Oh please_!" He cried. "You have to! My father thinks I can't do anything right! I want to prove him wrong and that I can be successful like my mayor brother."

"And you think that by lying you'll make things better?"

"Well no." He then bent down and begged. "Oh _please_, Vanessa! Just for a week!" Vanessa sighed.

"_Fine_! You will get caught anyway." Doofenshmirz got on his feet and hugged her.

"I knew you'd understand!"

"_Yeah, yeah_." Doofenshmirtz then looked at me.

"We'll get your butler costume, Perry the Platypus." I sighed. _Oh Perry_, what have you gotten yourself into?

When we got off the plane at the Druselsteinian airport, the elder Mr. Doofenshmirtz was there waiting for us. He was older then Major Monogram. I was in my butler outfit with my slick, black wig and this time shoes (I hate shoes. They did not make shoes for a platypus and my feet were quite sore. I also wore socks because who ever heard of a butler with webbed feet?)

_"Father_!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shouted, going for a hug. Mr. Doofenshmirtz stood up.

"Hello son." He responded in his firm, German accent. He looked at Vanessa. "And this must be your daughter." The doctor nodded.

"Indeed she is." He shook hands with her.

"I bet you're happy for your father." Vanessa faked a smile.

"Yeah, I sure am." Mr. Doofenshmirz then looked at me.

"You never mentioned that you had a butler, Heinz."

"Oh, I must've been so excited about seeing you, I must have forgotten to mention him."

"I see." He bent down to me. "Well, hello there." I just looked at him and shook his hand. "Does he talk?"

"Oh no. He's mute; he was that way when we got him." Mr. D stood up.

"I see. Well, it's good to see you are hiring the disabled, Heinz.

"Oh, thanks. When I found out that he was mute, I was like 'good for you, Heinz'."

"Come, we should be on our way."

"Yes Dad!" We followed him out of the airport and into Mr. Doofenshmirtz's 19th century stagecoach, hitched to two goats. I felt like we just stepped back in time, looking around at the dusty, dreary countryside, very different from the modernity of Danville with its skyscrapers and strip malls.

"I just got my license renewed, Dad." Doofenshmirz told his father when we got in. "Well, it's a car license. Do you want me to drive and show you?" I started panicking. _Oh gosh_, please don't. Even through this was way different from a car; I still didn't want to be behind Doof when he's driving _anything_! I knew I should've brought my jetpack.

"Nien." Mr. Doofenshmirtz replied, getting in. "I can drive." I sighed in relief as he took the reins and whipped the goats to start going.

On the way there, Heinz and his father started a conversation. Dr. D said that he was an inventor and said that his inventions helped by making life easer for people. Things like an oven that with one push of a button makes whatever food you want and a special pill that can instantly cure any disease. Mr. D was impressed with the lies coming from his son's mouth.

The carriage smelled like a stable and manure, evidence probably to where it was kept. I drifted off to sleep, waking up to the occasional bumps in the road.

I awoke with a nudge. It was Heinz.

"Jenson." He told me. "We're there." Jenson was the 'butler' name he picked out for me.

"It's a 'butler' name." He had told me.

I stretched, yawned and got out with Dr. D and Vanessa, (Vanessa helped me down from the seat). I looked at the cottage. It was tiny with two windows, a smokestack and a thatched roof. It was odd finally having a visual to my nemesis's backstories. Was this really where Dr. D. had grown up?

Mr. Doofenshmirz went to the back and got out the suitcases. A tall, stern, well-built man, he carried them all at once with no trouble. He went towards the cottage.

"Come on!" He told us. "We're burning daylight!"

"Your Dad lives _here_?" Vanessa questioned. "It's the tiniest house I've ever seen."

"Yes it is." Her dad told her. "Vanessa, be nice. You can be bad and evil at home with me, but when we're out here with my father, you got to be nice."

"Whatever." That's when one of the goats pooped on her shoe. Vanessa cringed in disgust.

_"Eeew_; _gross_!" She cried. "Grandpa, your goat just went to the bathroom on me!"

"Oh sorry." Doof's father apologized without emotion. "Helga hasn't had a bathroom break in hours. About time she went." Helga bleated with glee.

"Yeah, about time."

"Stay right here." Mr. Doofenshmirtz went to get something.

Minutes later, he came back with a hose. He handed it to Vanessa.

"Here. Spray the gunk off with this. I don't want you going into my house with poo on your shoe." Vanessa took it.

"Thanks!" She sprayed her shoe with the hose while Doof's father pumped from a water pump beside the stable. The goat bleated. Vanessa glared at her. "Stupid goat." Helga bleated again. When done, Mr. D put the hose away. There was a wooden outhouse in the corner of the yard.

"It may not be much," Mr. D said when we got in. "But to me, is home_. Come_, I give you tour and then we go to Essenschauhous for dinner."

We took off our shoes (Did I mention that I hate wearing shoes? So it was a real relief to take them off, although I appreciated not having to walk on the manure-strewn ground. My socks were ripped through. Luckily Mr. D didn't notice) and followed Mr. D as he gave us the grand tour.

"Since your mother moved out, I've been living on my own." He informed us.

He showed us the kitchen, the family room, and his bedroom upstairs.

All along the walls were picture frames of Mr. Doofenshmirtz, Mrs. Doofenshmirtz, Heinz's brother Roger, their white dog: Only Son, and the countryside. None of them were smiling. There was even a picture of the whole family except Heinz (Well, Heinz was in it, but a picture of Only Son, was covering him up).

Poor Heinz. There was no picture of him (except the one with Only Son covering him up) I looked his way to make sure that he was going to be okay. I could see that he was trying not to cry. No doubt this place was bringing back a lot of bad memories. I felt bad for him.

Since there were limited sleeping spaces, Dr. D, Vanessa, and I had to sleep on the sofa in the family room, each with our own blanket. Dr. D on one end, Vanessa on the other and me in the middle. Dr. D wanted me to sleep on the cold, hard floor but his dad refused. What a good man. Vanessa collapsed on the sofa.

"I can't believe your father _lives_ here!" She complained. "There's no TV! I should've brought my laptop, oh yeah; it will be useless, considering there may be no access to the Internet! Seriously, how does your father live?"

_"Relax sweetie_." Dr. D assured her. "This place might remind me of my awful childhood, but it'll be fun! My dad still likes to live in the past I agree, but show some passion. I'll teach you German."

"Dad, no matter how much Germen I learn, this week is still going to stink."

"You mean it's going to _stinkt! See_? You're learning German already!" Vanessa groaned loudly into the sofa pillow.

Doof and I finished unpacking. I had a billion socks (I'll tell you why later). Vanessa only helped when her dad asked her to several times. She had brought a small bag, which had only her clothes and her book, The Hungry Games.

The Essenschauhous was busy with people eating or waiting for their food. At the center was a stage. Moments from now, there would be music and people in lederhosen dancing and singing.

A man in lederhosen said something in German to Mr. Doofenshmirtz and then led us to our seats.

Our table was long and it was in front of the stage. They were 'the best seats in the hous' according to Mr. D. We got our menus and looked over them. Mr. D got the German version of the menu while all of us got the English ones.

We got our drinks and then our food minutes later. Vanessa and I each got Doonkelberry juices. For dinner, I got baked fish and Vanessa, Dr. D and Mr. D got sauerkraut. As soon as we stated eating, people went up on stage.

Moments later, the stage erupted with loud music and dancing. Every once in a while, people would sway back and forth chanting something in German. When the people clapped, we clapped too even though Vanessa and I didn't have the faintest idea what they were singing. For dessert, I got Doonkelberry Pie. We stayed for the whole show.

It was almost ten when we got back.

_"So_, how did you like your first night in my country?" Dr. D asked his daughter as soon as we got off the wagon. Vanessa shrugged.

"It was alright." She answered. "Kind of loud though."

"Well, that's what dinner theater is all about. It gets loud because people enjoy it." Next, the doc looked at me.

"How did you like it, Jenson?" I shrugged. It was entertaining.

"Well, there are plenty more fun things to do here. When we leave, you'll be _begging_ for more!"

"Whatever you say, Dad." Vanessa said.

_"That's_ my girl!"

We went in and got ready for bed. I took off my butler outfit and into my light green PJ's with matching nightcap.

I jumped onto the sofa with Dr. D and Vanessa. I did my mini circles at the edge of the sofa. The lights went out as I laid down. I wondered what we'll do tomorrow and the days after that. And with that, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

The next morning, (With my new pair of socks) when we got outside to go out on the wagon, Doofenshmirtz asked his father a question.

_"Father_?"

"Yeah, son?" His father asked.

"You said one of your goats is named Helga, what is your other goat's name?"

"Roger." Doofenshmirtz was shocked.

"_What_?" Roger then bit onto Doof's lab coat.

_"Hey_!" He snapped. He started playing tug-of-war with the goat. I stifled a laugh (which I can without getting into trouble. That's one of the advantages of not being able to talk.) _Oh Doof,_ you and animals!

"_Drop it, drop it!"_ They tugged and tugged then…

_ RIPPPPPPPPP_!

Doofenshmirtz fell back and gasped, which made me more amused. I guess I kind of felt sorry for him, but I couldn't help it. Oh Doof, you dummkoph! His lab coat was ripped! He scowled at the goat that was chewing on the other half. Mr. D laughed.

"Guess Roger was hungry!"

"Lucky for you, I got another pair." Roger bleated again. I helped Doof back to his feet. "I'll be right back." He was about to go in, when all of a sudden, he saw something from the corner of his eye in the stable.

_"Hey_!" He said. He went to a nearby open crate and picked up the tiny gnome costume. "You still have my gnome costume!" He looked at his dad. "_Why_?"

"In case I need you to do it again."

"But it's too tiny. I'm too big for it now." He looked at me. "Jenson can fit in it though." I glared at him. There was _no_ way that I was going to wear that, unless it's Halloween and for my owners. He looked at his dad again. "Why dad?" His dad hesitated. "Well, I'm _waiting_!" He cleared his throat.

"Isn't there something you were getting, son?" He asked.

_"Oh,_ new lab coat, right! Be right back! He dropped the outfit and dashed into the house.

Mr. D sighed and face-palmed. He went into the stable, picked up the cap and outfit and put it back into the crate. He shut it and joined us outside to wait.

Minutes later, he returned with a new identical lab coat.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"About _time_!" Mr. D said, sounding angry. "If you didn't go back and get a new lab coat, we would've been gone by now!"

"Well, _excuse me!"_ My nemesis snapped back. "I didn't ask for my lab coat to be a chew toy for your pet goat!"

"Roger isn't a pet!" Mr. D snapped back. "He and Helga are working goats! They just pull my wagon!"

"Can we just _go _already?" Vanessa butted in. "We're not sitting around just to hear you guys argue!"

Mr. Doofenshmirtz just huffed and whipped at the reigns. Roger and Helga pulled the wagon and we were on our way.

_"Grandpa_?" Vanessa asked.

_"Yes_?" Mr. Doofenshmirtz asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Don't mules usually pull a stagecoach like this, not goats?"

"Yes, yes they do. But here in Gimmelshtump, we are crazy about goats. Goats have been a huge help in Gimmelshtump's history. Before that, we had rabbits work the shafts, now it's goats. You will learn more at the museum today."

"Oh." The rest of the trip was quiet.

We arrived at the museum at eleven, an hour after it opened. A shaft pulled by goats was nearby. We got off the wagon.

Dr. D told us a story of how when one of the goats got sick, his father ordered Doof to take the goat's place. He kept complaining that he was tired and asked if he could stop, but the owner of the goats said that he must keep working until the goat was better again.

"Once the goat was better," He told Vanessa and me. "I was so relieved that I ran and was about to hug my father when my father held up his hand and told me "No hug. You smell like a goat. I was about to run after my mother and father, when all of a sudden, the goat that was sick rammed me into the mud."

We saw a veterinarian examine one of the goats, putting a stethoscope to the goat's chest.

"Looks like another sick goat." Mr. Doofenshmirtz observed. "Come, let's have a look."

'Uh, grandpa." Vanessa started, sounding unsure. "Are you sure that's a good idea? They look like they can handle it."

"_Nonsense!"_ Mr. D said. "Around here, we always help those in need." Vanessa and I just looked at each other. We went to where the people were with the sick goat.

We saw the vet look up at at the owner and shook his head. The owner burst out crying, hands over eyes.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Doofenshmirtz wanted to know. The vet stood up and looked at him.

"Goat has a fever." The vet answered. "Can't work the shaft." He packed up his stuff.

"And I don't have another goat to work the shaft with the others." The owner sobbed. "And I need an equal amount to help! Now, what am I going to do?" He sobbed and sobbed. The vet left.

"Heinz can do it." Mr. D told the man. We all looked at him.

_"What_?" Dr. D wanted to know. "Father, you got to be _kidding_! I can't do it! I'm on vacation with my daughter with Perr…I mean Jenson. I'm an adult now; I'm not as fast as I use to be. Don't you see how awkward it would be? Well, it was awkward when I did it as a kid, but still, I can't! I _won't_; I'm an adult, you can't tell me what to do anymore; I refuse!" And with that, he folded his hands across his chest. "Let Jenson do it!"

I glared up at him_. Oh no_, even though I was in this butler costume, he can't tell me what to do. I'll stick out like a sore thumb.

Mr. D glared at his son. He was taller then Dr. D was so he looked like a giant towering over him.

_"Son,"_ He said. "Jenson is a guest; have a heart!"

"So am I. And I refuse. You can't make me. No way."

"Ok then, then I suppose you don't want a Dookleberry ice cream." That seemed to cheer my nemesis up.

_"Ooh_! Ice cream?" His father nodded.

"Yes." He looked at the owner. "Sorry, I'll go get one of my goats. My son is too stubborn it seems."

_"No, no_!" Dr. D quickly said. "I'll do it!" He then realized something. _"Hey!_ There you go again. Promising me ice cream. Well, when we _do_ get ice cream, something always happen to mine! But, I'll do it to make you happy just like old times sake." His dad smirked.

"Perfect." He said.

"But Dad!" Vanessa said to him. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Oh yeah." Dr. D answered. "I'll do it. I'll meet you later. Have fun at the museum!"

"Okay, let's go." Mr. D stated to leave. "_Vanessa, Jenson!_ Come." And so we followed him to the museum.

I looked back as Dr. D got in line with the goats and watched as they started pushing the wheel.

"_Jenson_!" Mr. D called to me. "_Come! _My son can take care of himself." Dr. D gave me a thumbs up and then I saw him fall down as the goats started running him over. I cringed and was about to go back for him when Mr. D called me again.

I sighed and went after Vanessa and Mr. Doofenshmirtz.

It wasn't until the museum closed at six that we came back for Doof. Doof collapsed onto the ground when we came back. I don't know if he collapsed because he was relieved that we were back or he just fell down. He stood up and ran for us.

_ "Heinz_!" His dad told him. "You're not done yet! Now get back to work!"

_"Nonsense_!" The owner said, petting a goat. "His shift is over. I felt so sorry for him that I called a friend of mine and he lent me one of his goats. He should go home with you anyway. Said he was on vacation." He then chuckled. "Now I don't know about you, but I don't want work when I'm on vacation, unless it's a business trip." Doof ran and hugged his father.

"_Oh Father_!" He cried. "Thank _goodness_ you're back! I thought I'd _die _working that hard!"

"That's what you said when we made you do the exact thing when you were a child." Mr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"I'm just so happy I'm finished!" Dr. D cried and cried, getting his tears all over his father's shirt.

_"Son_!" Mr. D snapped, stepping away. "Quit it! You're getting my clothes wet! You're…well I don't know how old you're are."

"47." Dr. D sniffed.

"Okay, well, 47, too old to bawl like a baby."

"Sorry, but I'm just so _happy!"_

_"Enough_! Now come, let's get ice cream before I change my mind."

"Yes, Father." He went with us to the goat driven carriage.

We got our ice cream at the ice cream vendor.

I was about to take a lick out of mine when Doof's ice cream fell off from his cone and onto the ground.

_"Great_!" Doof said. "Just like my youth. Whenever I get ice cream, it _always_ falls to the ground."

"That's life, son." Mr. D said, and then continued licking his. Dr. Doofenshmirtz went to talk to the vendor.

"Excuse me, my ice cream fell to the ground. Can I have another, the same flavor maybe?"

"Sorry." The ice cream vendor told my nemesis. "Fresh out."

"Oh, well, can you give me another one?" The man shook his head.

"Sorry. We'll all out of ice cream. Come back tomorrow!" He shut the window. Doof turned around.

"_Darn it_!" He cursed. He then had tears in his eyes. _"I want ice cream!"_

"_Heinz_," His dad spoke. "you can't have everything you want."

I watched Doof wipe away his tears.

"It's not fair!" He sobbed. "It's not _fair_! Why does this _always_ happen to me?"

"_Heinz_, it's just stupid ice cream! Don't make a scene like you did when you were six."

I continued to watch as my enemy sniffed away his tears. I sighed; I couldn't take this anymore. I went to my nemesis and tugged on his lab coat. He looked down at me.

"What do you want, Jenson?" He said through tears. I offered him my ice cream. He looked at it.

"Are you giving your ice cream cone to _me_?" He asked. I nodded. My hand was getting tired and some of my ice cream began to drip onto the ground. _Just take it already before I change my mind._ He grabbed it. His tears quickly ceased and he cheered up. He patted my head.

"Thank you Jenson the Platy…I mean Butler. Thank you very much." He started licking it.

The rest of the week, we went to different places like the Doonkleberry Factory and climbed some clock towers.

When Doof slipped and held on for dear life, Doof's father didn't stop to help.

"It'll teach him self-reliance." Mr. D had told us. Vanessa and I had to help him up.

We saw more museums, a church, saw an opera and a glockenspiel clock tower, which was Doof's fav as a kid. He said he might build a related inator to it someday.

He was so busy rambling about it to us that he didn't notice his father and us leaving. Vanessa kept complaining that goats hate her because of Helga. I'm not too sure that I like Doof's father anymore. I had new socks on constantly because my feet kept ripping them (like shoes, they did not make socks for platypuses. I think I hate socks more then shoes).

It wasn't until the end of the week that things started to turn ugly.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Dad, what are you _doing?!" _Vanessa asked her dad. We just came in to where he was making something after we heard a crash in the next room where Vanessa was reading to me. My nemesis was on the ground. There was a stepladder and a laser-like machine. He had a wrench in his hand. Vanessa looked at the machine. "You're not making another crazy invention, are you?" Dr. D stood up and came to us.

"Indeed I am!"

"But, I thought you said that you were taking a vacation from evil."

"That was before someone changed my mind." Vanessa and I were confused.

"Who made you change your mind?"

"My dad."

"What about your dad?"

"Have you even noticed what a _jerk_ he's being to me? I thought because you two were coming, he would treat me with respect, but _no_, he treats me like he did when I has young."

"Yeah, grandpa's a jerk to you. So, what you getting at?" He showed us his machine.

_"Behold_! My Respect-Me-inator! Once he gets zapped with this; I'll finally get the respect I deserve from him. What do you think?" Vanessa and I just looked at him, eyes wide.

_"Dad_," Vanessa started. "I know you want to make your dad like you, but zapping him with one of your inventions isn't going to be the answer."

I agreed. True, Dr. D's father sickens me, like people mistreating animals and making them suffer from science experiments, but he can't do this. As a trusted agent from the O.W.C.A., I won't let him. I had to do what's right. I became serious. "Maybe he'll even join me in being evil and try to conquer the Tri-state area with me." He looked at me. "He can help me defeat you Perry the Platypus, what do you think of th…_oof_!" I attacked him and he sailed into the machine. It exploded. "_NOOOO!"_ He looked at me, tearful fury in his eyes. "Oh, it is _on_, Perry the Platypus!" I motioned him to make his move. And just like that, my nemesis and I began our battle.

Vanessa went to get her book and then came back, reading her book while Dr. D and I fought.

_"HEINZ_!" A firm voice yelled. We stopped our fight and looked up to meet the angry gaze of Mr. Doofenshmirtz. My nemesis and I grinned lamely at him. Vanessa looked up from her book.

"This isn't what it looks like?" Dr. D hoped. Mr. D didn't buy it. We frowned and I stood up. My nemesis stood up as well.

"_Heinz_," His dad continued, hands on hips. "Why are you fighting with your butler?"

"_Uh_, we're in a play. We were acting out a scene."

_"Oh, really_? What play are you two in?"

_"Uh,_ '_When Butlers Attack_'."

"I haven't heard of it."

"That's because it just came out in America. We were preparing it to show you as our goodbye present."

Mr. D then came to me.

"Why does your butler have a tail?" He asked. I looked at my tail. They _always_ forget my tail. I wonder, through all the disguises I have been in, how oftentimes, the public seems to overlook it.

_"Uh_…" Dr. D looked at me and pretended to be shocked. "Where did you get that tail, Jenson?"

"He's not a butler, is he?" Dr. D looked at his father.

"No, he's a butler." He then shouted at me. _"Jenson_! Get me a fruit smoothie!" I glared at him. It's over Dr. D. I then looked at his father and sighed. The jig is up.

"I said _GIVE ME A FRUIT SMOOTHIE PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" Mr. D arched a questioning eyebrow.

"_Perry the Platypus?"_ Doof's father questioned. My enemy then realized what he said.

"I mean, _GIVE ME A FRUIT SMOOTIE, JENSON!" _I glared at him again. _No! _I'm _not_ your butler; get your own fruit smoothie.

Dr. D laughed nervously at his father. His father wasn't amused. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"_Knew_ this would blow up in his face." She said.

"_Heinz_," Dr. D's father continued. "What is this about?"

"_I…uh_…" Vanessa looked at his father.

"Better tell your dad the truth." She told him. "Before you make this any more horrible than it already is."

"_I…uh_…" I could see the sweat running down my nemesis's neck. He wiped it away and sighed. _"Okay."_ He looked at his father. "I'm not rich or successful." Mr. D listened with interest.

"I'm listening." He said.

"I don't live in a palace and I don't have a butler." He looked at me. "This is Perry the Platypus, disguised as a butler."

"He's a platypus?" Dr. D nodded though his tears, sniffing. "Does he meet the right requirements to be here?" Doof's father looked at Vanessa next without an answer. "And that isn't your daughter and my granddaughter?"

"No, no. She _is_ my daughter and your granddaughter all right. I was telling the truth about that. I was also right about Perry the Platypus not being able to talk, not because he's mute, because, well because he's a platypus. I don't invent things that helps people, but I do invent." He sighed again and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry I lied to you, father. I just wanted you to think I made something in my life to make you proud. Can you ever forgive me?"

"No." He then began to leave. Dr. D then lunged at his dad's feet and held on to them. Mr. D tried to leave, but his son didn't let him.

"Oh, _please_! Have _mercy _on me; I'm _begging_ you! I just want you to love me!" His dad looked into his son's now puppy dog eyes. "_Bitte,_ I'm _sorry!_" He cried and cried.

"_Son_, you have ashamed me as always but what you have just done is unforgivable. You are not and will never be my son." He left, his foot leaving Dr's D's grasp.

"_Father_!" Dr. D sobbed. He then collapsed onto the floor and cried, making puddles with his tears.

Tears stung my eyes. I felt bad for him even though what he did was wrong. No one, not even Dr. D deserves this.

I went to him and was about to comfort him, when Dr. D looked at me.

"Please, Perry the Platypus!" He pleaded, his eyes red from his tears. "I want to be alone." I hesitated.

"Come on, Perry the Platypus." Vanessa told me. I looked at her. From the way she spoke to me, I could tell that she also fought back tears. "Let's leave my dad alone." I looked at him one last time and followed her to the next room.

That night, Mr. D told Dr. D to sleep on the cold-hard floor without a blanket. Once we were comfortable (except for my nemesis) Mr. D blew out the candle and shut the door. We then fell asleep.

I was awoken by '_brrrs."_ I looked at my nemesis. He was shivering all over. Knowing what I had to do, I jumped off the couch, grabbed the extra blanket, and went over to the shivering doctor.

As soon as I covered him up with the blanket, he stopped shivering. I did my mini circles and laid down next to him. Dr. D. opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"You're a true friend, Perry the Platypus." He told me. He fell asleep. I smiled. As awkward as it might sound, I liked helping out my nemesis. He was my friend. I shut my eyes and I went back to sleep.

We packed up our stuff in the morning, ready to go to the international airport. I still had my butler outfit on (even though Mr. D knew that I was a platypus, I still needed my disguise on for the public). When Mr. D came in when we were done packing, Dr. D leapt up, ran to his father and hugged him, completing forgetting what his dad told him yesterday.

"I'm going to _miss_ you father!" My nemesis said. His dad pushed his son back gently.

"Well, I won't miss you." My foe then laughed. Vanessa and I exchanged concerned looks.

"_Good_ one dad!" Dr. D laughed. "You aren't normally a kidder, but good one!" He playfully slugged his dad's shoulder. His dad, however didn't think this was funny one bit. He rubbed where Dr. D had slugged him.

"Come on Heinz, the sooner you are gone, the better." He left the room. Vanessa and I looked at Dr. D who had just stopped his laughter.

"_Dad_?" Vanessa said to him. "Don't you remember what your dad told you yesterday? He said that you are not his son and never will be." The doctor looked at us. He giggled. Vanessa was confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh _Vanessa_!" He told her. "He is my dad and I am his son! It's physically _impossible_ for that to not be true. My dad married my mom and my mom gave birth to me. Even if he left my mom when she was pregnant with me or my parents had a divorce, he would still be my dad and I would be his son. It's a known fact whether he likes it or not." Vanessa and I exchanged concerned looks again. He had a point there.

On the road, Dr. D rambled on and on about what he would do with his father when he comes back and how he'll call him every once in a while. Mr. D didn't listen one bit, just keeping his eyes on the road.

As soon as we got there, Mr. D got out, got out our suitcases and threw them at Dr. D's feet when he jumped off. We jumped off too. My nemesis stopped his rambling.

"_There_!" Doof's father said. "There you go. _Auf Wiedersehen_." He got back in the cart.

"_Wait_!" Dr. D said. He got ready to embrace him in a hug. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?" His father looked at him.

"No." He said. Dr. D looked confused.

"But, _why_?" His dad sighed.

"You are not my son." Dr. D giggled at him.

"Dad, that's physically _impossible_! If you weren't my dad, you would have never married mom, but since you did and you helped mother give birth to me, I am your son and you are my fath…" Doof's father leaned in his face.

"_I'M NOT YOUR FATHER AND I NEVER WAS OR WILL BE!"_ He leaned back and looked at the road. Doof developed new tears in his eyes.

I looked at my enemy and sighed. I sure wish that I could knock some sense into his dad and tell him what a great person his son truly was (again awkward, I know) but it's hard with my lack of communication. Vanessa then stepped up and came to my rescue.

_"Now you look here, Grandpa_!" The goth teenager shouted. Mr. D looked at his granddaughter. "You should be _ashamed_ of yourself! Have you got no respect for your son whatsoever? Are you _that_ cold hearted? I mean, sure my dad can be a bumbling dumm...dumm…"

_"Bumbling dummkoph_?" Mr. D corrected.

_"Right_, a bumbling dumm…whatever you said!"

_"Hey_!" Dr. D snapped.

"The point is, if you can't love your son then you don't know what you're missing." She slid her hand under her father's elbow. "Because I do. He may drive me crazy at times but he's still my dad just the same. And I love him for just being him; I don't want it any other way." Vanessa looked back at Dr. D's father. "So, can't you see what a great guy your son is?"

"_Wow_…" Was all Mr. D could say. There was a change in his face; from behind his thick, wild mustache and beard, his eyes were crinkled in a watery smile. He looked at his son, his icy eyes seemed to have melted and were leaking. "Her spirit is strong… Heinz, she reminds me of your mother." Dr. D's father removed his horned helmet and approached his son. "If you raised her to be this way, Heinz… Perhaps you are not as weak as I always perceived," Dr. D had tears in his eyes again, but not sad tears; this time they were tears of joy.

"Oh, _thank_ you father!" He said. "You don't know how long I wanted, wished… _Waited_ for you to say that!" He opened his arms for a hug again. But his father backed off and returned to the carriage.

"You better go son," Mr. D said in a gruff, cracked voice. "Or you'll miss your flight." He snapped the reigns and off he went. "Auf Wiedersehen!" We all waved to him.

_"Auf Wiedershen, father_!" Dr. D shouted. Vanessa and Dr. D grabbed our suitcases and we all went into the airport.

As soon as we got back to DEI; I took off my butler disguise, shoes and socks hopefully for the last time (especially the shoes and socks). As soon as I had them off; I threw them on the sofa. I went to Dr. D. He smiled.

"Thank you for coming to my home country with me, Perry the Platypus." I smiled at him. Sure, no problem. Even though your plan backfired and your dad found out the truth; I'm just happy that your dad and you rekindled an old flame. My foe then realized something.

"Now, I feel parched." He looked at me. "Perry the Platypus, can you…" Before he could say any more, I went to the veranda to strap my jetpack on. I took off.

"_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" I heard my nemesis curse from behind me. "ALL I WANTED WAS A FRUIT SMOOTIE, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

I smiled as I flew in the sky. Yes it is Dr. D, yes it is.

My family had just driven up as soon as I landed. I could see Isabella and Gretchen in Candace's "Mom-suit". Baljeet and Buford were beside them. I rolled my eyes. I knew my balloon replica would get popped.

_"Hello guys_!" Phineas greeted his friends as soon as he and his family came out of the station wagon. They were all wearing Nickey Mouse plastic hats. My owners also had their little autograph books in their hands. "Hello Isabella and Gretchen." Isabella looked at Buford from inside the costume.

"Told you Phineas wouldn't buy it." She told him. Baljeet was about to cry when I came up and did my chatter.

"Oh there you are, Perry." Phineas greeted me and petted me. "You had a good time with Baljeet while we were away? We brought you something." He took out a plastic fish chew toy. "Okay, come inside and we'll give you a _real _fish." I followed my owners inside, but not before Baljeet gave me a puzzled look.

I laid on my bed and looked all around. Vacation was fun and all but every now and then, it was good to be home. And with that in my head and my chew toy next to me, I fell fast asleep.


End file.
